Only Him
by elijahsavedme
Summary: It takes place in the future, I can't say how long in the future, but you get my point when you read it. There's a wedding and it kind of revolves around that subject. One-shot. Hope you like it and just remember, english isn't my native language! :)


_**So, this is kind of my first good enough to publish Kalijah one-shot. I found it a few days ago, didn't even remember the story until I read it. I wrote it mostly with my phone out of boredom. I finished it on my laptop. I wish it's not as bad as I think it is! So fluffy mushy etc :'D  
Hope you like it! :)**_

He was looking down at her, lying on top of her. She bit her lip and laughed. It felt good to be with him, just the two of them. She was free from Klaus and he was free to be with her. Everything was perfect and she didn't want it to end. She could stay there with him, forever.

"Elijah..", she whispered and lift her hand to move it on his neck, she loved every part of this man. The way he felt under her fingers. "Kiss me.", she said and pulled his face closer to hers. He smiled and slowly, too slowly, he pressed his lips to Katherine's and gave her very sweet, yet passionate kiss.

"I love you", she said under her breath after their lips moved away from each other. "And I love you.", Elijah moved his hand to Katherine's cheek. "I have always loved you, my sweet Katerina.", even as a vampire, the way Elijah said her name made her heart flutter. She felt like a silly teenager in love. It wasn't a bad feeling at all, she loved it. Elijah made her feel safe and loved. That's all she wanted. She didn't want dangerous she had had enough of dangerous in her lifetime. All she wanted was Elijah.  
Safe was good, it was perfect. She was head over heels in love with Elijah. She couldn't imagine her life without him. She didn't want to live without him! She just couldn't bear the thought of losing him but she feared that one day he would leave her. It hurt to think about it, she was certain that if he would leave her, she wouldn't want to live anymore.

Even as human, all she could remember was that Elijah had made her feel good. She always knew that she was safe with him, she had trusted him. Sometimes she regrets it that she ran away, but she couldn't stay after she found about what was going to happen to her, she got too scared.  
"I'm glad I met you.", she suddenly said, smiling at him. Elijah looked surprised. She laughed. "I really am. I was taken by Klaus too at first, but you were always in my mind. I want to say this. Not because you did, but because I feel it too. I have always loved you. Always."

That moment was so perfect, she could feel his breath on her face and that made she feel warm inside. She let out a deep sigh. "I can't imagine my life without you, not anymore.", she told him and she had never felt so comfortable while talking about her feelings, but Elijah made everything easier. "I feel the same way, Katerina.", there was a beautiful smile on his lips the whole time she was talking about how she felt about him. Elijah moved away from her, out of the bed. She pouted.

"We need to go, we're gonna be late.", Elijah said and moved with his vampire speed to get dressed. "Do we really have to go? I mean.. she doesn't even like me.", Katherine laughed and she moved out of the bed and started to put on some clothes too. "Yes! Don't be silly. Besides, aren't you two friends?", he smirked and she couldn't help but smirk back at him. "It's important to them that we're there to celebrate with them.", Elijah's voice was full of laughter as he watched Katherine pout and smirk and mix it up.

"Is Elena going to be there too?", Katherine said with a little of disgust in her voice. Elijah moved next to her, now fully dressed, she pouted at him as she was trying to style her hair.

"No, Caroline doesn't want her there. Not after what she did. She is tired of being the good guy when Elena treats her like crap. You understand that, right?", Elijah smiled his gorgeous smile. Katherine did understand and she was happy Elena wouldn't be there. She hated Elena, she had always hated Elena.

Back when Elena had her emotions off she tried to kill Caroline and that was something Caroline didn't take lightly. Of course Katherine had tried to kill Caroline too and _she had killed her_ when she turned Caroline to be a vampire. But that was different, they were enemies, Elena used to be Caroline's friend. Friends don't try to kill each other!

Elena was still stuck in Mystic Falls, probably still with Damon if he could stand her. Even Stefan had left after Elena had broken his heart once again. He had had enough of Elena, of course Stefan loved her but it had been decades now and he had found love somewhere else, closer than you would think!

Katherine and her man was long gone from Mystic Falls, she didn't want to remember all the bad things that had happened there. Actually sometimes she wanted to go back to England, where she and Elijah first met, but Atlanta did just fine, it was an wonderful city!

"Then, shall we go?", she turned to put a little make up on and stepped into her dress. "As soon as you are ready.", Elijah said and helped her with the zipper, Katherine nodded. "Ready?", he smiled and offered his hand to her. She nodded. "I'll go anywhere with you.", she took his hand, smiling at him. "It's only a wedding.", he smirked and moved their way outside. "Maybe someday it will be ours.", Katherine thought to herself, not saying it out loud. Elijah drove them to the church.

Caroline was one of the reasons why Katherine was still in the world, Caroline and Elijah had together broken Klaus so he had promised Katherine her freedom, it didn't surprise him when she used it to be with Elijah.

Katherine was actually kind of close with Caroline. The earlier comment about Caroline not liking Katherine was just an attempt to keep Elijah in bed with her. Caroline wanted to have a church wedding even though most of the quests were vampires and the man she was marrying was the original hybrid. When Katherine stepped out of the car, she couldn't help but laugh, the place looked totally different than the last time she'd been there. The place had gotten Caroline Forbes (soon to be Mikaelson) and it would never be the same again, well at least as long as Caroline was having her day.

Elijah took Katherine's hand to his again when they walked inside. She looked around the people who were already there. Everyone looked so beautiful, and handsome. Katherine saw Rebekah and they changed a tiny smile. Rebekah wasn't exactly Katherine's biggest fan, but they had been trying to get to know each other without the hate they used to share. Rebekah also kind of had to thank Katherine for bringing her and Stefan back together. They had been dating for 10 years now and lived in Chicago where their story had started in the 1920s.

"Katherine!", Caroline's voice came from the dressing room on their left. "I guess I'm needed.", she said and Elijah pulled her to a soft kiss before he let her go, Katherine smiled and walked to the dressing room to see Caroline.

Who would've thought that Katherine Pierce and Caroline Forbes would ever become friends? But it happened and they loved each other like they never even had been enemies. "I was starting to think you were going to skip my day!", Caroline laughed but her voice was nervous. "I wouldn't do that! I'm sorry we're a bit late." Katherine smirked as she decided to let out the fact that she would've wanted to stay in bed with Elijah, preferably naked.

"I'm so happy for you! It's been a rough road to the two of you. But you made it this far!", Katherine smiled and sat down, looking at Caroline. She truly was beautiful. Her hair was up and the veil was hanging down her back so smoothly. The white dress had few pink lines on the bottom, she looked gorgeous, but it was Caroline, she was always beautiful.

She was talking so fast Katherine couldn't keep up, even when using her vampire senses. "You're nervous. I can only imagine.", Katherine said and Caroline gave her that one look. "Oh, Caroline, it's your day. Don't start!", Katherine laughed. Caroline smirked, but she didn't say anything about it.

In an hour or so Katherine was sitting next to Elijah, leaning to his shoulder, her hands around his arm and he was resting his head on top of hers. They were watching Caroline walk the aisle, towards the man of her dreams; Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah's younger brother.

The ceremony was over soon and the whole room was kind of relieved that they finally made it truly official. They had been together on and off for decades now. The after party was pretty crazy. Nobody got killed though so you could say it was a success. It was a shorter party than Caroline had planned to be because the newly married couple left soon to their honeymoon and the quests went home. 

"That was fun, right?", Katherine asked Elijah when he closed the front door of their house. "It was! It's good to see them happy. It's been so long when I last saw Niklaus happy.", Elijah smiled, he laid down next to Katherine on their bed. Katherine kept looking into his brown eyes; they were her favorite eyes in the whole wide world. She felt Elijah pull her closer and it made her smile, she kept her eyes closed but she turned so they would be face to face. His arms around her made her feel safe and happy. She took a deep breath, to smell Elijah's scent.

The next morning when Katherine woke up she didn't want to open her eyes, Elijah wasn't next to her. He always got up earlier then, she wanted to lie in bed until he'd come back to her.  
After few minutes, she reached out her hand and took her phone from the table. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized there were 8 new text messages. "What?", Katherine mumbled and opened the first one. She let out a laugh, it was from Caroline. New Mrs. Mikaelson was freaking out in the airplane.  
She had almost jumped off it because they had a disagreement of what type of blood was the best. Okay that was just silly and it sounded like she just wanted to disagree with Klaus to get to yell at him or something like that. Next text told that everything was alright again and that they had had make up sex on the plane. Well that definitely was too much information!

Next few ones were from Caroline freaking out that she was finally married to Klaus, she had used so many years fighting to push her feelings away, but finally she had admitted that he was everything she needed. Caroline made Klaus easier to deal with, for everyone.  
Katherine of course was happy for her friend, but she heard this tiny voice inside of her head that said "Why not me?", she and Elijah had loved each other for over 500 years, but she'd never even think of talking about it to Elijah.

Slowly getting out of the bed, Katherine dropped the phone to her pillow and walked to the showers. Maybe Elijah would come home while she was in there and join her? The thought made her smile, she was taking a long and warm shower, washing her hair and body until it felt soft. Sadly, Elijah didn't come there to join her. 

As she stepped out of the bathroom she was trying to dry her hair, still walking naked in the house. "That's a wonderful outfit you're wearing", she shivered a little as she turned to look at Elijah. "You're home."

"I'm home. Did you miss me?", Katherine only nodded. "Always.", she whispered as his fingers touched her skin. "Good.", he smiled at her. Katherine moved her hands to Elijah's neck. "Did you miss me?", she asked and smiled at him. "Always.", he whispered, pressing a kiss on her lips. "That's good.", she smiled and kissed him passionately after he pulled away from the kiss. "I was thinking about you, in the shower.", she smirked when the kiss stopped for a moment, but he pulled her back and he gently bit her bottom lip while he was kissing her.

"What were you thinking?", Elijah looks at her, very intensely that it would almost look like he was compelling her, but he had not done that in years! "All kinds of things.", Katherine smirked and rested her head on Elijah's shoulder.

"Elijah..", she says and in that moment she finds herself under him in their bedroom. Her phone drops on the floor as they lie on the bed. She misses the next big rumor that Caroline had for her, she doesn't care for her phone right now. She has something far more interesting going on; Elijah simply just took her to _heaven_.

Hour, 2 hours, maybe even 3 hours passed by. Katherine stared at the sealing. "That's not why I love you but I love when we do that.", she grinned and he turned his head to her. "I have something to ask of you.", he said and Katherine froze. It didn't sound so good. "Yes?", her voice was shaking. She had major insecurities when it came to Elijah.

Elijah moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "What would you think if you were to be the next Mrs. Mikaelson?", he kissed her forehead, Katherine stared at him and the first thing that came out of her mouth was; "Please don't leave me!", and by that she got a weird look from Elijah.

"Did you just ask me what I think you did?", Katherine asked few seconds later. Elijah nodded. "Yes. Would you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me, sweet Katerina?", he asked her again, smiling as he had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman in his arms.

Katherine couldn't believe that he actually asked her to marry him, someday just got awful lot closer to today than couple hundreds of years that she had been willing to wait. She didn't answer him yet and the look on her face don't give away much, she's still in shock. Elijah started to mumble something and Katherine laughed because it should be pretty obvious that the answer will always be yes.

"Of course I will marry you, Elijah Mikaelson!", she laughed and threw her hands around him, crushing him a little, even though he is an original. His face doesn't show her that it would hurt him but she loosens her grip a little bit and kisses him. "I have been waiting a long time to ask that, I don't know why I didn't do it sooner.", Katherine looked at him and nodded slowly. "I've been waiting for you to ask it too."

Later that night when Elijah was making her dinner, Katherine has the time to look at the rest of the texts she got from Caroline. There were a lot of them! She opens the next one.

"KLAUS SAID ELIJAH MIGHT ASK YOU YO MARRY HIM! OMG GIRL CALL ME IF HW DOES! YOU HAVE WAITED HIM FOR SO LONG ITS ABOUT TIME!", Katherine stared at her phone's screen with a tiny shock. How did she know, did Elijah call Klaus? It doesn't matter, it made her smile. So she dialed Caroline's number and waited her to answer. "He asked me.", Katherine said when she picked up. Katherine should have known that Caroline would scream but she wasn't prepared so she jumped a little when her ears were full of Caroline's scream of joy. "Okay, even I didn't do that!", she laughed and heard Elijah chuckle downstairs, that made her smile.

Katherine talked with Caroline for an hour, Elijah and Klaus patiently (or maybe not so patiently) waited for them to stop. When Katherine finally walked downstairs and saw Elijah, there was the biggest smile on her face. "I told her", she said. "I heard", he replied.

He had made her so happy, not just by asking her to marry him, he did it just by being with her, loving her. At times she felt like they were two really old teens in love. He truly was the reason she lived. He made everything better and she loved it. She loved him more than she loved her own life. 

"I missed you.", Elijah whispered, kissing her lips. "I missed you too, Elijah.", Katherine said, throwing her hands around him. It had only been an hour or so, Caroline sure was a talker. But every minute away from the other was worth missing.

"I love you.", it came out of their mouths at the same time, both smiled and changed deep looks with those brown eyes that only saw each other.


End file.
